Café miracle
by Roshania
Summary: Après de nombreux efforts, Serena a finalement obtenu son titre de Maître de la Ligue. Mais une fois son rêve réalisé, lorsque ses amis l'abandonnent un par un, qui reste-t-il pour la soutenir lorsque son statut devient une entrave à son épanouissement social ?
1. Chapter 1

– Oh, bonjour madame. Vous prendrez comme d'habitude ?

– Oui, merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on déposa une tasse de café fumante devant elle. En cette saison relativement glaciale d'hiver, il s'agissait d'une source de chaleur comme une autre. Autant en profiter. D'autant plus que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle attendait là, complètement frigorifiée.

– Toi tu t'en fiches, hein ? Tu te sens dans ton élément... dit-elle à son Givrali qui, heureux, jouait dans la neige.

Soupirant une énième fois, elle porta son regard azur vers la rue Septentrionale. Une couche épaisse de neige blanche recouvrait toute l'allée, et il était presque impossible de la traverser à moins d'avoir un Mammochon. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Mammochon, Serena entendait clairement le mannequin de la pub « Orechon » se plaindre pour un rien toutes les deux minutes dans le bâtiment d'en face alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue, assise à la terrasse du café « Au Coucou ». Ce dernier, qui était complètement désert lors de sa première visite, était rapidement devenu très populaire depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le titre de Maître de la Ligue.

Portant sa tasse de café tiède à ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'amertume de la boisson. Allait-il seulement venir ? Il avait promis qu'il serait là... Mais elle attendait déjà depuis près d'une heure et demi. Dire qu'une autre femme serait rentrée chez elle après seulement dix minutes d'attente...

– Madame, ne voulez-vous pas rentrer à l'intérieur ? lui proposa le serveur. Il fait froid, dehors.

– Non, merci. Je vais rester ici.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse vide.

– Apportez-moi un autre café, s'il vous plaît. Brûlant.

– Comme vous voudrez.

Le serveur disparut, puis revint cinq minutes plus tard, la boisson demandée dans les mains. La jeune femme le remercia et se replongea dans ses pensées. Espérait-elle trop ? Était-elle trop naïve ? Devait-elle continuer à l'attendre ?

– Bien sûr que je vais attendre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, après tout, se dit-elle à voix haute.

Il allait venir... Sinon, il l'aurait prévenu en lui envoyant un message sur l'Holokit. A moins qu'il n'ait eu un accident...?

– Arrête de penser n'importe quoi, il va bien. Il va bien...

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler toute seule. Elle devenait folle. A cause de lui.

Une voix masculine s'éleva alors, faisant rater un battement au petit cœur fragile de la jeune femme.

– Excusez-moi... Vous êtes Serena, le Maître de la Ligue Pokémon de Kalos ?

La dénommée releva la tête et sourit au karatéka qui se tenait devant elle.

– Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Un combat pokémon, c'est possible ? Je viens de Sinnoh et j'aimerais me mesurer à vous pour évaluer mes aptitudes !

Évidemment, Serena n'est aux yeux de tous qu'un talentueux et puissant dresseur qui a battu le Conseil des 4 et Dianthéa, mais en aucun cas une pauvre femme souffrant de la solitude.

– Je suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui je ne tiens pas à combattre. De plus, je ne peux affronter des dresseurs qui ne sont pas passés par le Conseil auparavant. Cependant, je me ferais une joie de me mesurer à vous lorsque vous aurez fait vos preuves auprès du reste de la Ligue, répondit-elle posément, un sourire navré aux lèvres.

– Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on se reverra bien assez tôt ! lança le dresseur avant de s'éloigner, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt, laissant place à une expression nostalgique. Il y a quelques mois à peine, elle, Kalem, et leurs amis se lançaient dans l'aventure Pokémon, _ensemble_. Ils avaient alors la même ambition, et la même énergie que ce karatéka.

Aujourd'hui, Serena fait partie de l'élite des dresseurs, Tierno est parti dans une autre région pour se lancer dans une carrière qui allie son affection pour les pokémon et sa passion pour la musique, Trovato suit un stage chez le Professeur Seko à Hoenn, Sannah continue de parcourir la région avec ses amis pokémon pour se créer un maximum de souvenirs, et Kalem… Kalem… Que devenait-il au juste ? Lui qui voulait devenir le meilleur dresseur de la région…

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son expression incrédule lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé dans la salle du Maître de la Ligue. Confiant, et prêt à défier Dianthéa pour lui prendre son titre.

– Serena ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Où est Dianthéa ? avait-il demandé à toute vitesse en la voyant, les sourcils froncés.

Puis son cerveau s'était mit à faire les connexions entre chacune de ses informations, et dans un éclair de lucidité, il avait alors compris la situation.

– Tu l'as battu… ? Tu as battu le Maître de la Ligue ? C'est toi… le plus puissant dresseur de Kalos… ?

Serena avait alors acquiescé lentement, pendant qu'il se mettait à rire. Un rire étrange qui semblait presque brisé.

– Moi qui pensais arriver ici le premier… Moi qui voulais atteindre le sommet avant tous les autres… Et me revoilà au point de départ, en face de ma toute première rivale, celle contre qui j'ai eu mon tout premier match… On a commencé ensemble, on a fait le voyage ensemble, mais c'est toi qui a atteint ta destination la première, n'est-ce pas ?

– Kalem… Est-ce que tu es déçu… ? avait-t-elle demandé d'une voix hésitante.

Il n'avait pas répondu, l'avait fixé dans les yeux un long moment, puis avait demandé à ce que l'on démarre le match.

Il avait perdu toute son énergie habituelle et s'était retiré sans un mot lorsque, sans surprise, l'on annonça sa défaite.

Depuis, Serena n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de sa part. Raison pour laquelle elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais malgré toutes ses espérances, Kalem ne venait pas. Il avait pourtant accepté, au départ.

En jetant à coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit alors compte que cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'elle attendait. Les jeunes dresseurs pleins d'ambition s'ameutaient désormais autour d'elle, et bientôt, on la harcèlerait de toute part pour la défier. C'est avec une déception mal dissimulée qu'elle régla sa note, et qu'elle entreprit de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Ses pas s'enfonçaient lentement avec un craquement agréable dans la neige encore blanche et intacte. Elle avait pris le soin de passer par les ruelles sombres pour éviter la foule, et pour goûter à ce plaisir d'enfant. Un des avantages de son titre actuel est que personne n'osait venir lui chercher des noises. Les voyous et les dealers s'écartaient sur son chemin, trop apeurés de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Personne ne prenait le Maître à la légère, par ici. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Pour l'instant, elle savait juste que soit on l'évitait, soit on venait la harceler pour avoir droit à un match. Ses amis l'abandonnaient peu à peu, et presque plus personne ne la voyait comme un être humain comme les autres. « _Elle est au-dessus, elle n'est pas comme nous._ » disaient certains. À présent, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Dianthéa avait l'air si heureuse de lui céder son titre.

– Arrête de penser à ça, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à ses côtés. Givrali n'était plus là. Une panique intense s'empara alors de son corps, et son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle relevait la tête d'un coup, prête à hurler de toute son âme pour retrouver son _seul_ ami. Mais elle demeura sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

– Ah, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, toi ! s'exclamait le professeur Platane en prenant le pokémon dans ses bras, tout en riant aux éclats.

– Professeur… souffla Serena, avant de fondre en larmes.

– Serena ? Serena, il y a un problème ? s'enquit-il.

– Non, je suis heureuse, c'est tout, hoqueta-t-elle.

– Allons bon, viens au labo, tu n'es visiblement pas en état de rentrer chez toi, ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir, et la guida patiemment vers l'endroit où il logeait. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller librement à ses émotions depuis son ascension à ce maudit titre de Maître.


	2. Chapter 2

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un sous-sol ici, fit remarquer Serena, confortablement installée dans un canapé bon marché.

Le professeur sortit de la petite cuisine, deux tasses de cafés brûlants entre les mains.

– Pour tout te dire, j'habite dans le coin, mais parfois je suis tellement absorbé dans mon travail que je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'on m'a aménagé ce logement improvisé… J'avoue que je passe bien plus de temps ici que dans mon appartement, d'ailleurs, expliqua-t-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

La jeune femme fixa longuement la fumée qui s'élevait doucement de la tasse de café. Elle aimerait redevenir libre et sans attaches. Elle aimerait pouvoir quitter la Ligue, et recommencer à arpenter les routes de Kalos avec ses amis à ses côtés. _Mais quels amis ?_ Ils n'étaient plus là. Enfin, si. Ils étaient là. Mais sans doute trop loin pour qu'elle puisse atteindre. Ou peut-être était-ce _elle_ qui s'était trop éloignée d'eux ?

– Serena… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Illumis ? demanda le professeur pour rompre le silence.

Elle s'arracha lentement à ses pensées, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Je n'ai plus le droit de visiter notre si belle capitale ? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Eh bien, tu m'excuseras, mais visiter une ville aussi bondée, un jour où il neige autant et où la température est telle qu'on se demande si Artikodin n'est pas venu s'installer ici, ce n'est sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'on puisse faire, assena-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

En signe de mauvaise foi, Serena ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se remettre à la contemplation de sa tasse de café fumante.

– Allons, jeune fille, tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à bouder ? la taquina-t-il.

– Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans, et vous en avez à peine vingt-cinq... grommela-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

– Tout à fait. Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te demande de cesser de me vouvoyer ?

La jeune femme rougit, et mit un moment à répondre.

– Si tu veux, murmura-t-elle.

– Bien, voilà qui est bien mieux ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Serena, sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu dois être bien occupée, avec tes fonctions…

– J'avais rendez-vous avec Kalem, avoua-t-elle finalement.

– Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu avec toi, releva-t-il.

– Effectivement.

Un voile de tristesse tomba sur les yeux de la jeune femme, et un long silence accompagna ces paroles. Silence durant lequel le professeur étudia attentivement la femme à qui il avait donné la chance de partir à l'aventure. Elle avait l'air seule, malheureuse et renfermée.

– C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il.

– Pardon ?

– Aux yeux de tous, tu as l'image d'une femme forte, intransigeante, voire divine pour certains de tes fans. Mais là, devant moi, je vois juste une jeune fille perdue qui s'égare dans la solitude. Je ne retrouve plus ce côté enfantin, cette personne impatiente de découvrir le monde, prête à s'imposer avec son équipe. Pour être franc, je regrette presque de t'avoir donné ton premier poké…

– Ne dites pas ça ! l'interrompit-elle brusquement. Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de combattre auprès des pokémon. Je souhaite à tout le monde de vivre ce que j'ai vécu… C'est juste qu'à présent, j'ai atteint mon but, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Je me sens vide. Et seule, en effet. Mes amis sont soit partis réaliser leur propre rêve, soit peu désireux de me revoir. Kalem ne doit même plus me considérer comme son amie… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir volé son rêve…

– C'est affligeant à quel point tu te trompes, Serena, intervint-il. Vous étiez tous les deux partis pour être les meilleurs. Vous aviez la même ambition. Mais tu as toujours battu Kalem, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'arriver à la cheville. Certaines personnes, peu importe leur volonté, ne pourront jamais accomplir de grandes choses. Et crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis… cracha-t-il avec amertume.

– Professeur…

– Kalem pensait arriver à battre Dianthéa avant toi, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques instants de gloire. Mais tu y es arrivée avant lui, et le pauvre s'est heurté à la dure réalité. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Serena. Il se déteste sûrement d'être aussi faible. Et il ne _te_ déteste pas. Il hait simplement ta puissance. Ta complicité avec ton équipe. Ta confiance inébranlable en ta victoire.

– Professeur, vous… Hm… Tu parles comme si tu avais vécu la même chose, fit-elle remarquer.

Le concerné eut un sourire désabusé.

– Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. Kalem et moi sommes des mauvais perdants… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. J'espère simplement qu'il fera rapidement le tri dans ses sentiments, et qu'il ne mettra pas autant de temps que moi pour se reprendre en main.

Par compassion, elle ressentit alors une grande tristesse l'envahir. Ce n'était pas juste, en effet. Pourquoi devait-elle tout réussir sans efforts alors que des personnes comme Kalem et le professeur Platane se heurtaient sans cesse à des difficultés ?

– Ah, on dirait que le café a refroidi ! Je vais aller en refaire… Pendant ce temps, retrouve un peu de ta joie habituelle, tu veux ?

– Je ne me sens pas capable de faire semblant que tout va bien… marmonna-t-elle.

– Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors.

Intriguée, elle releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

– Je vais te préparer le _café miracle_ , une spécialité totalement _made in_ Augustine Platane !

– Le café miracle ? répéta-t-elle lentement, peu sûre de comprendre.

– Mais oui, ma chère ! Tu verras bien assez tôt de quoi il est capable ! Bien, reste ici et prépare-moi un beau sourire !

Il disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, laissant la jeune femme en plan. Cette dernière commença alors à se questionner sur la santé mentale de son hôte, lequel s'était mis à fredonner une vieille comptine française sans aucune gêne.

Fatiguée de se prendre la tête sans cesse, Serena tendit l'oreille et se laissa aller au plaisir simple de se retrouver dans un endroit accueillant et chaleureux. Sa tête se balançait doucement au rythme de la mélodie, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un sourire béat s'empara de ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut tout sourire.

– Et voilà le travail ! Un café miracle rien que pour la petite Serena, annonça-t-il, enchanté par son œuvre.

Il déposa la tasse fumante sur la table basse, face à Serena, puis s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé. La jeune femme frissonna au contact de sa jambe sur la sienne, mais ne bougea pas.

– C'est quoi au juste, ce café miracle ?

– Hmm… ? Alors, vois-tu ma chère, ce café a des propriétés magiques.

Devant le scepticisme de son interlocutrice, le jeune professeur éclata de rire.

– Pour que ça marche il faut y croire !

– Bon, admettons que j'y croie. Qu'est-ce ça va me faire, de boire de ce café miracle ?

– Une fois que tu l'auras consommé, tu ne te sentiras plus seule !

– Ah vraiment ?

– Mais oui, puisque je te l'affirme ! insista-t-il, l'air très sérieux malgré son petit sourire en coin.

– Bon, d'accord. On va voir ça, dit-elle en s'emparant de la tasse encore chaude.

Serena prit le temps de bien savourer cette « _exclusivité Platane_ », qui, elle devait l'admettre, avait un goût très particulier. Il ne répondit à aucune de ses questions quant au contenu de la boisson, mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était de loin le meilleur café qu'elle n'avait jamais bu. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait un arrière-goût sucré très agréable, et que l'odeur qui émanait de la boisson lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, bien qu'elle ne sache pas d'où ils proviennent.

– Alors ? Tu sens les effets magiques de ce café ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

Elle reposa la tasse vide, et ferma les yeux un moment. Une bouffée de chaleur la parcourut de part en part, tandis qu'un sentiment qu'elle avait rarement éprouvé s'emparait de son esprit.

– Oui… Enfin, je crois…

– Ah oui ? Donc comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement, en se penchant un peu vers la jeune femme.

– Je me sens aimée, chuchota-t-elle, tout juste assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, et l'attira auprès de lui pendant qu'elle succombait au sommeil.

* * *

 **Bon. Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Au départ c'était censé être du Serena/Kalem, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune fanfic sur le LacewoodShipping en français, et après c'est naturellement parti en n'importe nawak... J'ai longuement hésité avant de publier _ceci_ et j'attends donc vos commentaires pour avoir un avis objectif. Il faut juste savoir que cette fanfic a été commencée il y a presque un an, et que ce n'est que maintenant que je la termine (il y a donc eu une longue pause entre temps).**

 **Pour ceux qui vont venir me casser les ovaires en parlant de pédophilie, je tiens à dire que l'âge des personnages des jeux vidéos n'est précisé nulle part (ou alors je suis pas au courant), et il en va de même pour les professeurs pokémon ( _on est bien d'accord, il ne s'agit pas de profs d'école, il n'y a rien de "déplacé" ou "d'immoral" dans ce couple_ ). De plus, j'ai toujours considéré que les personnages jouables de pokémon étaient _au moins_ âgés de 16 ans (toutes générations confondues). Je doute que ce soit normal de jeter son enfant dehors alors qu'il a 10 ans à peine, que l'on soit dans un jeu vidéo ou non ( _je ne veux pas parler de l'anime, je le trouve plus ou moins débile_ ).**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes et que vous avez apprécié ce two-shot (si non, ce n'est pas grave... mais je suis triste :c).  
** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


End file.
